


Of summer heat and clear skies

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te





	Of summer heat and clear skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zorrie816](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zorrie816).



Mello wakes up with a terrible headache. Is like the world is wrenching all around. He passes a hand through his hair. He hates when it is all messed up. In the apartment chaos reigns. Papers and take-away boxes, cigarettes' buts. Mello walks, his feet bare, among it all, and he feels like he wants to shoot someone. The noon light traces squares over the mess and over his naked body.

\- Matt! Where the hell are you!

No one answers. The blond pads into the kitchen. His skin tingles for the cold as he opens the fridge. For God's sake that jerk has forgotten to buy something edible. He shuts the fridge's door.

 

Matt feels the sun hitting his head like a hammer. Shit! This is the last time he gets drunk! He chuckles at himself reflected into a shop window. He roams in his pockets and finds the lighter. He feels his nerves coming back to life as the first dose of nicotine of the day descends in his lungs. As he walks Matt remembers the night. Something warm settles in his lower stomach. God! Mello was like a fury. No wait, like a freaking porno star! He almost chocks on the smoke. He still feels his muscles numb. He tried to count how many times they were doing it, but in the end he lost count. His mind was too soft for the pleasure and the pain. He walks till the bus stop and takes the bus for the harbour. "Feel like seeing the ocean today".

 

Mello can't stop moving. Where the hell is Matt! And why the hell his ass has to be so sore! He spits in the sink and brushes his teeth trying to wash away the lingering taste of alcohol. That jerk and his "let's have a drink together, Mel"!

As he gets dressed he can't avoid noticing how the bed seems completely destroyed. God! It was so good! But of course he won't tell Matt. He closes the door without turning the key. Surely Matt has forget his own. Mello puts on his sunglasses as he exits the building. He twists his mouth at the heat and starts to walk. He wants a chocolate ice-cream! Now!

 

The beach is full of people. Matt is sweating under his long sleeve shirt. He feels the jeans sticking to his skin, right over the fresh bruises. He shivers thinking of Mello's nails down his spine, down is tights. He sits at the counter, something uncomfortable between his legs.

\- A coke, please.

The waitress smiles and he smiles back.

 

Mello curses the sun between his gritted teeth. He ties up his hair, trying to find some relief. He hates to feel sweat drops rolling down his skin. He thinks of Matt's tongue. The bastard is skilful. He bites his lower lip and pushes the glass door. He goes right to the ice creams.

\- Hey beauty! What flavour?

Mello snaps and lifts his gaze.

\- What did you just said, you asshole?

\- Hey, calm down. I mean it's a compliment, chick.

Mello leans over the counter and glares at the man behind it.

\- Who did you just call a fucking girl!

 

Matt almost chocks for the second time in a hour. He turns and spots Mello in pure "I'll smash your face" mood. He chuckles.

\- Hey princess!

Mello turns, azure orbs wide.

\- I'll pay for ya.

Matt counts the seconds. Three. And Mello is standing in front of him.

\- What he hell are you doing here?

Matt points at the glass of coke.

\- C'mon be good, princess.

Mello grabs the neck of Matt's shirt.

\- Do you want be to beat the life out of you?

\- Hey, hey! Calm down, Mel. Are you already in sex deprivation?

Mello blinks, once, twice.

\- Buy me a fucking chocolate ice cream.

\- As you wish babe.

 

Mello looks at the sea gulls and at the sky behind them. It seems clearer than ever. He licks slowly at his prey. Matt smokes and watches Mello's pink tongue at work. He remember it around his nipples last night.

\- You're such a pervert, Matty!

\- Uh?

\- I know what you're thinking!

Matt grins around his cigarette.

\- Then it means you were thinking the same thing!

Mello laughs and Matt feels the urge to kiss him right there.

\- You have a point there, Matty!

They look at each other.

 

Mello tries to breath but all he can manage is to moan. To moan loud.

\- Mhh. It seems you are e-enjoying it, uh?

\- Y-you bastard.

Mello's long fingers tangle in red strands. Matt lets out a cry.

\- That hurt, Mel!

\- As I care.

Matt kisses his grin away roughly. Mello presses his hand behind his neck.

 

Matt lets his tongue run over Mello's salty skin. It's almost intoxicating, the scent, the energy that Mello radiates. He's like a freaking magnet! And his skin his hotter than the air outside. Matt old bruises still ache but he already wants to feel those nails again. He lifts his gaze and admires Mello's flushed face, blond strands surrounding those eyes and those swollen lips. Matt grins and in one move spreads Mello's legs open.

 

Mello feels something exploding in his head. He knows he should stop Matt, who does the freaking jerk think to be! But he wants so bad to feel him inside his body. More close to his soul.

As Matt enters him in a single, fluid move Mello closes his eyes shut and cries. He cries Matt's name.

 

Matt knows that he can't have salvation in front of the heat that Mello hides inside of him, so he digs in it, deeper and deeper, till everything is like burning sunshine.

 

Matt and Mello look at the ceiling. Outside is almost evening. Mello has his head over Matt's right arm. His hair tickles, and Matt smiles.

\- Why do you smile?

\- 'Cause I've just realized that we really seek for each other.

Mello blushes. Such an exhilarating image.

\- W-what the hell are you saying!

Matt just leans over and leaves a kiss over his cheek. Mello fights to restrain a smile from escaping.

Matt notices the left corner of Mello's mouth quirking up.

\- Guess I'm gonna buy chocolate ice cream for you more often!


End file.
